


Truth or Dare

by rcgxrs



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, College, Crush, Friendship, Gay, I suck at tags, M/M, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Stony - Freeform, They're all friends, Truth or Dare, for a long time, steve has a crush on tony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2019-04-27 09:20:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14422350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rcgxrs/pseuds/rcgxrs
Summary: Steve hates playing truth or dare but he's the only one, so he doesn't have another choice. He just has to hope no one asks him anything that would make him reveal his crush on Tony because he would probably die of embarrassment. Well, things happen.





	Truth or Dare

**Author's Note:**

> I'm pretty sure this is a total cliche, but I guess I don't really care enough to not write it because I liked the idea. I suck at describing kissing though. I'm sorry for that. I've never kissed anyone so I don't know how it feels.   
> Enjoy and have a good day.

Steve hated playing truth or dare. He hated the game since the first time he played it because the dates were always stupid and the truths were just embarrassing.

But the others all wanted to play it and Bruce didn't really care. So Steve was the only one against the idea. And he has to play it if he didn't want them all teasing him about keeping secrets.

So he was sitting on the floor in Tony's flat waiting for someone to ask him. She decided to pick dare and if it would be stupid, he would just take off his shoe. He didn't want to answer any truths because he always told people the truth about himself and there was only one thing he never told anyone.

He watched Natasha jumping on one leg while Clint was asking Tony how many girls did he sleep with during the last two months. Steve didn't know why Clint had to ask. Everyone knew Tony sleeps with a lot of girls and Steve really didn't want to hear the exact number.

And then Tony grinned and said, "None." Steve looked at him. To his surprise, Tony was looking at him, as if Steve was the one Tony answered to.

Clint didn't believe him but Tony swore he was saying the truth and actually looked a bit offended that no one believed him. And Clint let it be after Natasha shouted at him to be faster because she had to keep jumping for five truths and she was starting to get tired. This was the third truth since she got the dare.

After a while, when Natasha was already sitting on the floor and Bruce's were laying next to the door because he refused to do two dares, Steve had to wonder why no one asked him. And he had to admit it was making him a bit sad. What if they didn't want to play with him and were just too polite to tell him to get lost?

He was getting ready to get up and leave when he heard Tony say his name.

"Steve, truth or dare?"

Steve froze for a moment and stared at him. Then, before he could think of it, he blurted, "Truth."

He wanted to slap himself when he was watching Tony thinking of the question.

"Did you sleep with Peggy?" Tony asked.

Steve was surprised. He didn't even know the others cared about that.

He dated Peggy Carter in high school for a year. She was amazing but he just couldn't bring himself to take their physical relationship farther than to kissing. And then they went to different colleges and they broke up. No hard feelings, everything was okay.

"No," he answered truthfully.

"So you're still a virgin?" Tony looked shocked. Steve didn't know why. What was so wrong with being a virgin? He was 21, he wasn't that old.

"That's another question. You have only one, as far as I know," Steve answered and shuddered.

Now Steve had the opportunity to ask what he wanted and no one would be suspicious because it was a game. So he asked.

"Tony, truth or dare?"

"Truth," Tony answered and grinned again. Steve knew he loved this game.

"Have you ever had a crush on any of us?" Steve asked.

Tony didn't even need to think, he just immediately answered, "Yes."

Steve looked at him and he couldn't help the smile that was growing on his face. What if it was him? He allowed himself to dream for a moment.

But then he came back to the reality. Tony never acted as if he was interested in boys too. So he probably had a crush on Natasha. Or if he was interested in boys, he wouldn't have a crush on Steve. So his hopes were crushed very quickly.

And then the others started asking him too. He picked only dare, he didn't want them to ask him about his virginity or worse, about his crush on Tony.

After a half of an hour, Tony didn't have a t-shirt (even though he could've taken off his socks or a belt or something like that, he decided to take off his t-shirt. It was really disturbing for Steve), Natasha's shoes and socks were next to Bruce's shoes and Steve's left shoe was next to Tony because he threw it at him when he dared him to go kiss one of their teachers. And Steve was actually enjoying the game. It was fun with these people and no one asked him anything really personal yet.

He thought it was safe to pick truth after some time because he didn't want to pick dares all the time. So when Natasha asked him, he picked truth.

Do you like any of us more than as a friend?" she asked and winked at him.

At that moment, he wanted to do two things and he couldn't decide which one was better. He wanted to just get up and leave, maybe jump out of the window. And he wanted to take Natasha and throw her out of it.

"I think you don't have to answer now. It's pretty clear the answer is yes," she laughed and slowly looked at everyone else.

Steve wanted to tell her she was wrong but he knew no one would believe him now. So he didn't say anything and looked down. He didn't want to face any of them right now. He wondered what they probably think of him. Do they think he's weird for having a crush on his friend? Do they wonder if his crush is Natasha or if he's gay? Do they wonder which one of them is it? Who do they think it is? What does Tony think?

Steve wasn't paying attention to what they were saying so he was surprised when he heard Tony asking him.

"Steve, truth or dare?"

Steve thought of it for a moment. If he picks truth, they'll want to know who does he like. If he picks dare, there's a chance they will dare him to somehow reveal it but there was still a chance they would dare him to do something else. So he picked dare.

"I dare you to kiss Natasha," Tony smiled, but it looked a bit evil.

Steve didn't want to make a scene and after all, it was just Natasha. So he moved closer to her and gave her a quick kiss on the lips. He planned to go back to the place where he was sitting before but Clint started complaining that it wasn't a real kiss. Steve wanted to say that he won't do more because no one said he had to do more. But then he saw Tony looking and he thought maybe, just maybe, he could make Tony jealous.

So he went close again and kissed Natasha. And this time he kissed her properly.

When he pulled away, they were both out of breath and panting hard. He had never kissed anyone like this before, not even Peggy. And yes, he regretted it wasn't with Tony but there was nothing he could do about that now.

When he sat back to his place on the floor, he quickly looked at Tony. For a really short moment, he thought he saw something in Tony's eyes. But it disappeared really fast and then Steve wasn't really sure about anything.

He remembered he has to ask someone now. He looked at Clint and said, "Clint, truth or dare?"

Another fifteen minutes passed and Steve had to kiss Clint and Thor. Fortunately, Clint wasn't happy about it too, so he pulled away quickly. Thor, on the other hand, kissed him really passionately and again, Steve remembered Thor never really cared about the gender of the people he dated. So that meant he didn't have a problem with kissing him.

But Steve felt really embarrassed.

He didn't get what the others had with the kissing. No one else had to kiss anyone, it was just him. But he didn't ask.

And then Clint was the one asking him. And as always, Steve picked dare.

"I dare you to... kiss Tony."

Steve panicked. Of course, he wanted to kiss Tony but what if Tony didn't want to kiss him? Then this would be the moment his hopes were totally crushed and he really didn't want that.

For some time, he thought his crush on Tony would just disappear one day but after a year, he gave up on that hope and figured they will probably part ways after college and never see each other again. He didn't want that to happen but he wasn't so naive to think they will keep seeing each other.

Tony was looking at him and he probably saw the panic on Steve's face.

"You don't have to kiss me if it's such a big problem for you. Guess you just like the others more but ok, that's great," Tony said and he had his sarcastic smile on but Steve could see he was hurt.

So he just decided to screw it. He's gonna kiss Tony and he may find out something's there. And if there isn't, well, it's just a dare. He kissed the others, how was Tony different?

So he came closer to him and kissed him. And Tony kissed him back with the same passion.

That was the best kiss Steve ever experienced. He never kissed Peggy like this and the kiss with Natasha was great but it was Natasha, she was just a friend.

Tony was different. Steve loved Tony and this kiss was one of his dreams come true.

And then it was over. Tony ended it and they were both panting.

Steve quickly moved back to his place and looked at the floor. He didn't want to look at Tony because he felt embarrassed. He put every feeling he had for Tony into that kiss and what if Tony realised it? Steve was sure Tony didn't have feelings for him and he would probably not want to be his friend if he found out about Steve's feelings.

But no one said anything and the game continued. Steve didn't have to kiss anyone else.

They all slept in Tony's flat that night because it was really late when they finished playing and Tony said that they can sleep there.

Steve didn't know if it's a good or a bad thing that they decided he will sleep in Tony's room. From time to time, Natasha looked at him and Steve didn't know what the weird look meant. She made him feel really uncomfortable.

They went to sleep around 3am and Steve was really tired so he just took a blanket and lied down on the mattress on the floor. He was almost sleeping when Tony walked out of the bathroom and sat down on his bed. He looked at Steve, like if he was trying to find out if he's sleeping or not.

Steve sat up and waited for Tony to speak.

"Great, you're awake. I really don't know how to say this..."

And Steve already knew what Tony was talking about. He realised that Steve has feelings for him and he's going to tell him that he's an idiot and that he doesn't want to talk to Steve again.

While Steve was thinking about what it would be like to lose Tony, he forgot to listen to what he was saying. So when Tony's lips were suddenly on his and Tony was kissing him, Steve froze.

Then Tony realised Steve isn't kissing him back, quickly pulled away and sat back on his bed. He watched Steve for a short moment and said, "Ok. I thought wrong. I'm sorry. Forget about this please." Then he lies down and turned his back on Steve.

It took a moment for Steve to realise what just happened. Tony Stark just kissed him and he fucked up because he froze.

"Tony," Steve called him. Tony didn't reply. So Steve got up and sat on Tony's bed.

"What are you doing? Are you going to laugh at me? Because if you wanted to do that, please, just leave. I'm not in the mood," Tony said quietly. He sounded mad and Steve had to think who was Tony mad at. Was he mad at Steve for not returning the kiss?

"I'm not going to laugh at you. I wanted to explain."

"Explain what? That I'm a loser and an idiot for thinking you would like me back? The kiss in the game just confused me, then I found out I was wrong. That's all. Let's just forget it now. Please," Tony interrupted Steve and looked at him.

And Steve was speechless again. Tony liked him? Tony Stark liked him?

Steve was sure this was what heaven looked like.

So Steve just leaned down and kissed Tony.

Steve realised Tony was surprised but that didn't stop any of them from kissing.

When Steve pulled away, Tony was looking at him and Steve could see he's confused.

"I like you too, you idiot. I just wasn't listening to what you were saying because I thought you were going to tell me to go to hell and that you don't want to talk to me ever again. And then you really surprised me when you kissed me," Steve laughed.

"So... We're okay?" Tony asked.

"We're great."

And Steve kissed Tony again. 

\- - - - -

Steve was almost sleeping when he heard Tony speak again.

"I'm dating Steve Rogers."

Steve couldn't help the smile that started spreading on his face. He didn't know if he was ever happier in his life before. He's dating Tony Stark.

This was the best day of his life.


End file.
